The Truth About Love
by Emochan
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have broken up, and a new enemy has arrived. There is a spin on how everyone finds out about the 30th century and other things. PLEASE R AND R! Thanx!


Hello everyone! This story is placed in an alternate world, sort of speak. Chibi-usa hasn't appeared, and Wiseman and the four sisters don't exsist in this story. I have a different enemy that i have made up. There are actions of suicide attempt and this is a romantic lemon, so continue with slight caution^^. As you all know, i don't own Sailor Moon or the characters in any way. They all belong to the great Naoko Takeuchi! Here is a lil translator for some words:  
  
Usagi-Serena  
  
Ami-Ami  
  
Rei-Rei  
  
Minako-Mina  
  
Makoto-Lita  
  
Baka-idiot  
  
Ja ne-see ya, goodbye  
  
Tuxedo Kamensama- Tuxedo Mask  
  
Odango-dumpling( Used in Odango Atama-dumpling head/meatball head)  
  
Hai-Yes  
  
Gomen Nasai - Very sorry  
  
  
  
Anyways, onto the story!  
  
The Truth About Love  
  
Written By Emochan  
  
Blue eyes stared into the night sky, tears running down from them. A young woman cries of a broken heart this night. Her long blond hair flows with the wind, the meatball hairstyle silently moving.   
  
" Why, Mamo-chan? Why?" The girl asks to the wind, her voice sad and empty. She closes her eyes to remember the last time she was with her love.  
  
" I cannot see you anymore, Usagi." A tall male said, his deep blue eyes looking serious. Loose bangs from his short black hair covers his eyes. Usagi looks up at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Why? Did i do something wrong?"  
  
" No. I just don't love you anymore, Usagi. I never want to see you again. Goodbye." The man turned and walked from Usagi, leaving her to fall on the cold ground and cry on her knees.  
  
It had been two weeks since that night, and Usagi has become lifeless. " Mamo-chan...." She whispered, and walked from her window to her bed and collapsed onto it, staring up at her ceiling.   
  
Her dark-haired mother walked past her room and heard her daughter crying. With a sigh, she walked downstairs to join her husband on the livingroom couch. " I really hope Usagi is alright." She said to her husband, who was reading a local newspaper. He looked at her through his glasses and smiled.  
  
" Don't worry, Ikuko. She'll be fine. She's a teenage girl. She probably found a sale at the mall that she couldn't go to." He replied. Ikuko looked back at him and slowly nodded.  
  
" Maybe, but i don't think that's the problem. When i was her age, i would only act this way if my boyfriend broke up with me..." She said. Kenji'e eyes widdened.  
  
" BOYFRIEND??" He whispered through clenched teeth. Ikuko grabbed his hand.  
  
" Dear, I'm sure if she had a boyfriend, she would tell us. Calm down." She said calmly. Kenji took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
" You're right." he replied.   
  
The next day, Usagi woke up early and dragged herself downstairs to get her shoes and go to school. Her mother smiled at her and held out a plate of breakfast for her. " Good morning, honey." She said. " Here's some breakfast." Kenji looked up from his newspaper and smiled at his daughter.   
  
" My, you're up early! I guess since you've been getting up early the past couple weeks, that you'll be doing this for the rest of the year!" he said cheerfully. Usagi looked at him then at her food. Then a small boy ran down the stairs and jumped into his chair and starting inhaling his breakfast.  
  
" Shingo! Don't run like that! And chew your food!" Ikuko exclaimed. The brown-haired boy grumbled and ate slowly. Usagi stood from her seat and went to grab her shoes.  
  
" I'm going to get an early start to school. I'm not that hungry. See you later." she said and walked out the door, leaving her family stunned.  
  
" Wow! When did she loose her appitite! She hasnt eaten in days!" Shingo exclaimed. Ikuko looked out the front door in worry, and Kenji looked back at his paper.  
  
Usagi looked down as she walked down her street towards school. All she cared about was what she had done wrong to make Mamoru not love her anymore. Was she fat? Was she ugly to him? Was she unintelligent? Her thoughts went back to reality once she heard a girl's voice call out to her.  
  
" Usagi-chan!!!" A blue haired girl cried out. Four other girls stood next to her. Usagi looked up to see her friends: Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto. Ami called out to Usagi again, with a smile. Usagi walked up to them.  
  
" Hi, girls." She said. Another blond grinned at Usagi.   
  
" Hey Usagi, i heard that a shopping store is having a huge sale!" She said.   
  
" Minako! That sounds awsome!" Rei replied, her raven black hair flowing down her shoulders, and her purple eyes glowing with excitment. Makoto fixed her brown hair and her hazel eyes turned to Ami.   
  
" Here they go again." She said. Ami just laughed and looked at Usagi, who wasn't fazed at all by the news.  
  
" Come on Usagi, cheer up." Makoto said.  
  
" Yeah, Usagi-chan. I'm sure Mamoru will come around." Rei said. Usagi slowly nodded and they all silently walked to school.  
  
" Stay away from Usagi. If you go near her, she will die." Visions of a screaming bride made Mamoru wake up with a start. " Not again..." he said, his hands going through his hair. Getting out of bed, he took a shower and got dressed for his classes. " I haven't had a decent night sleep in the past couple weeks. My grades are dropping from this." he said. And i can feel Usagi's pain.... He thought as he grabbed his briefcase/backpack and walked out the door of his apartment. Walking down the stairs to get to the street, he could feel Usagi's happiness fade away. " I'm sorry, Usako....But this is for your own good...." He said to himself as he got onto his motorcycle and drove off. On the way to his college, he saw six girls walking towards Crossroads High. Making sure he couldn't be reconizable, he drove past them furiously, his motor booming with energy as he passed them. For a second, he could see the look on Usagi's face, and his heart broke again at the sight. So lifeless and emotionless she was now. Had he taken her soul away by breaking up with her? If only he could hold her and say he was sorry.... "Go near her.....she will die...." The voice fro his dream brought Mamoru back to reality and he continued to drive off to his first class.  
  
  
  
" What a charming planet.....the energy sustained here will bring me back to my original self! Excellent." A shadow said, sitting on his throne. He was miles away from earth, but his taste for energy made him want to go there immediatly. A silver cape covered the shadow, his faceless head nodding as he inspected the planet from his glowing black orb. " Soon...I will achieve my goal, and i will rule the universe and get my revenge!" He cried out, his voice going through every room of his castle.   
  
Usagi layed her head on her desk, Miss Haruna's voice only a mumble in her head. She just couldn't understand why Mamoru left her. Is he with another girl? No...it can't be that. What can i do to bring him back? She thought. " USAGI!!" Miss Haruna screamed, jolting Usagi.   
  
" Yes, Miss Haruna?"  
  
" I would like you to solve this problem for me. If X equals 4, and Y equals 5, and Z equals 2, what does (Y-X)xZ-X(5)+ 34-19 divided by Z = ?" Miss Haruna said, writing the problem on the board. Usagi walked up to it and in moments, solved it.  
  
" The answer is -17." She replied, and slowly walked back to her desk. Miss Haruna looked at Usagi with shock and nodded.  
  
" That's correct, Usagi! Have you been studying?"  
  
" Yeah...." Usagi said, not listening. Miss Haruna smiled and continued teaching the class. Usagi just layed her head back down on her desk and daydreamed.  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan. I love you so much!" Usagi said as she clung to Mamoru's arm. He smiled to her and the two walked in the park and sat on their bench. Mamoru looked out at the sky, and Usagi sighed happily.  
  
" You are very beautiful tonight, sky. But not as beautiful as my Usako." He said, making Usagi blush a deep red.   
  
" Mamo-chan...you are so sweet to me." Usagi said, letting go of Mamoru's arm and smiled at him. He looked back at her, and their faces slowly came closer until their lips gently touched...  
  
The bell for the end of class woke up Usagi. Grabbing her books, she walked out of the classroom, and into the garden outside of the school for some lunch. She took out her lunchbox and sat down under a tree far from the other students. As she opened her box, she heard her friends' voices, and she hid herself behind some bushes. They all walked past her and she sighed once they left. Usagi ate her sandwitch and took a couple bites out of her apple, and threw away her cookies and her other garbage. Once lunch period was over, Usagi walked into the nurse office and said she felt sick and wanted to go home. The nurse nodded and gave her a slip to leave. She walked out of her school and down the street, not really going anywhere. She noticed that she was walking towards the park, and her eyes grew watery at her memories there. Usagi walked into the park, and saw the bench her and Mamoru would sit in when they were together. She sat down in it, and gazed into the sky, growing sleepy. With a yawn, she dozed off into dreamland.   
  
Mamoru had just finished lunch, and walked out the resturant to his motorcycle, when he sensed Usagi nearby. He turned to see her asleep in the park across the street from him. His eyes lowered for a moment, then he put on his helmet and drove back to his college. His heart ached for hurting Usagi like he did, and having to act like he didn't care hurt him the most. Oh Usako....I wish i could tell you that I'm sorry. If i could only tell you why I'm doing this. he thought as he parked in the school parking lot. Suddenly, he felt a strange energy nearby. Mamoru looked around but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and walked into the college. A shadow giggled as it disappeared from the parking lot. It reappeared at the park and giggled at the sight of Usagi and the other people all around. It then made an invisible smile and disappeared.   
  
" Master, i have found the right place for you to get energy." The shadow servent said.   
  
" Good, very good. Send Xeno out. He will get me my energy."  
  
" Yes, Master Sylfaen." the shadow said and disappeared. Sylfaen let out an evil laugh and layed back to watch the show.  
  
Usagi woke up a few hours later to the sounds of people screaming. She stood up and looked around, noticing the other girls all running towards her. " Usagi! What's going on?" Rei called out. Makoto and the others stopped and Ami took out her compact computer.   
  
" An evil energy is nearby!" She cried out, and a large shadow appeared, sucking out the energy of anyone near it.   
  
" Everyone! Transform!" A little black cat called out. A white one joined her.   
  
" Right, Luna!" Usagi said. SHe took out a broach and held it up. " MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!!!" A she screamed, and her clothes changed into pink ribbons. They covered her body and melded into a senshi uniform. Long pink boots covered her legs, and white gloves covered her arms. A tiara appeared on her forehead, and a white leotard with a white and pink skirt formed onto her as well. Two red orbs formed in her meatballs on top of her head and a yellow choker appeared on her neck. The other girls all held out their wands.  
  
" MERCURY STAR POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" MARS STAR POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" JUPITER STAR POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
" VENUS STAR POWER MAKE UP!"  
  
Within minutes, the other girls were transformed. The shadow turned to them. " Who are you?"  
  
" I won't allow you to steal the energy of the innocent. We are the pretty girls in sailor suits! I am Sailor Moon, and i will punish you!"  
  
" And i am Sailor Mars!"  
  
" And you better watch out, for I am Sailor Venus!"  
  
" I'm Sailor Mercury!"  
  
" You are in deep, buddy! I am Sailor Jupiter!"  
  
The shadow laughed and shot energy out at the girls.   
  
" Sparkling Wide Pressure!!!" Jupiter cried out and shot out a ball of electrical energy, destroying the shadow energy. Venus held out her hands and cried out,  
  
" Venus Love Me Chain!" A long heart-shaped rope tied around the shadow.  
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury said, and a beam of water shot through the shadow. Sailor Mars then shot out a beam of fire at it.   
  
" Sailor Moon! use your scepter!" Mar cried out. Sailor Moon nodded and held up a moon scepter.   
  
" MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!" Sailor Moon cried out, and a blast of pink energy soared though the shadow, making it scream and disintagrate. Sailor Moon took a deep breath, and a mist of black clouds floated down in front of them. It formed into a shadow, then into a man with long red hair and green eyes.   
  
" Very good, Senshi. I didn't expect you to be so powerful." He said.  
  
" Who are you!" Mars asked.   
  
" Oh forgive me. The name is Xeno. And you are the legendary senshi. It is an honor to finally meet you. Too bad you won't live long enough to have tea and crumpets." Xeno said and shot out purple energy at the senshi, knocking them all back and making them fall down. Sailor Moon and the others got up, and Xeno then made lonmg green rope wrap around them all, tightly holding them. They all struggled to get free, but could barely budge. Xeno looked at Sailor Moon and smiled. " Ah, you are the one Sylfaen wants. I cannot see why. You are so weak." He said. Sialor Moon groaned and looked at him angrilly. Then, a rose skid by and cut Sailor Moon and the others loose. Sailor Moon stepped back and looked around, and Xeno cried out in pain. " Who did that!" Xeno cried.  
  
" Using innocent people to be pawns in your plans is a futile move. I will not allow you to harm anymore." A male voice said.  
  
" Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon cried, and a caped man in a tuxedo jumped down from a tree next to Sailor Moon.  
  
" Sailor Moon, use your Halation attack!" Tuxedo Kamen said, and Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
" MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" She screamed, and the beam of energy went into Xeno. he cried out in pain, then started to laugh.  
  
" Well, I have had my share of entertainment for tonight. Until next time, girls." Xeno said, then jumped into the air and disappeared. Sailor Mercury took out her computer to calculate the enemy's energy.  
  
" Looks like we have a new enemy." Sailor Venus said. the whit cat jumped onto her shoulder. " Artemis, any idea who it might be?"  
  
" No idea. We better be careful." he said. Sailor Moon looked at Tuxedo Kamen with saddened eyes. He looked at her through his white masquiraide glasses and turned away.  
  
" Good fight, Sailor Moon." he said, and ran off.  
  
" Tuxedo Kamen-sama! Wait!" Sailor Moon cried out, but was too late. She looked down and stared at the rose he used earlier. " Mamo-chan..." She whispered, and felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
" It's alright, Usagi. He'll come around." Sailor Mars said. Sailor Moon nodded.  
  
" I'm going home now. Bye." Sailor Moon said and detransformed. Usagi then walked home silently, Luna following her slowly behind.Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked the streets. As she walked inside, she heard a faint rustle of leaves. She shrugged and walked inside and up to her room. Changing into her nightgown, she sat at her window. " Mamo-chan...I miss you..." She said, and went to bed. A shadow moved in the tree by her window, and a faint glow appeared, and blue eyes watched Usagi fall asleep. Mamoru watched her sadly, his own eyes watering with tears.   
  
" Usako...I hate doing this to you...but you'lll die if we are together..." Mamoru said and jumped out of the tree, and ran to his apartment.  
  
Days turned into weeks, and the senshi continued to fight shadows. Xeno appeared time and time again, each time growing weaker from their attacks. Each battle, Sailor Moon would hope that Tuxedo Kamen would arrive, but when he did come, he ignored her almost comepletely. Each day, Usagi grew sadder and sadder. She grew even skinner than she already was, and started to sleep less as well. She could barely concentrate during battles, and she started to seem like she didn't care. Each of the girls grew more worried about their frend, and Luna would frown at her companion's growing depression. Ikuko and Kenji noticed this and tried to cheer up usagi, but they continously failed. Mamoru started to feel the same as Usagi, but kept trying to be strong. During battles, he could see the bad shape Usagi was in. He would kill to make her feel better, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
One night, Usagi lay in her bed awake, staring at the ceiling. Turning her head, she looked out her window and sat up. Luna yawned and stretched and noticed Usagi walk to her window. " What are you doing, Usagi?"  
  
" I am going to leave here. I am unwanted or loved. Goodbye, Luna." Usagi replied in a soft whisper, and she jumped out of the window and ran off. Luna jumped onto the window sill and watched Usagi disappear into the night.   
  
" Usagi!" She cried out, and jumped out the window. " I cannot take this. I must get Mamoru." She said and ran off to Mamoru's apartment.   
  
" Oh, i see that the Moon Princess is alone..." Sylfaen said. Xeno grinned and nodded. " I would like for you to go kill her." he ordered. Xeno nodded and disappeared.   
  
" Girls! Everyone! Usagi has run off, and i fear she will try something drastic! We all have to find her!" Luna said in her comunicater. All the girls woke up in their beds and heard the message, got dressed and ran outside to look for Usagi. " I'm not sure where she ran off to, so she could be anywhere. I'm heading to Mamoru's house to ask for his help, and to get to the bottom of this." Luna said and turned off the communicater. She then jumped up into Mamoru's apartment from a window and pounced on him in his bed.  
  
" Luna? What are you doing?!" Mamoru snapped, sitting up.   
  
" I want to know why you are hurting Usagi like you are!" Luna demanded. Mamoru looked at her then away.  
  
" I don't care for her anymore. She is in my past now." he replied.  
  
" Well she may be in everyone's past if you don't hurry!"  
  
" What are you talking about?" Mamoru asked, looking back at Luna.  
  
" She has run off, and I think she is going to try to commit suicide. And it's all your fault." She replied angrilly.  
  
" She what?"   
  
" I know you still love her, you can't hide that from me. Only you can stop her. In her weak condition, Xeno might try to attack her. She doesn't have the strength to even transform. We need your help."  
  
" Usako..." He murmered under his breath. Luna nodded to him and left his room. Mamoru stood up and got dressed, ran out to his motorcycle and drove off. Hold on, Usako...I'm coming.. He thought.  
  
" Without Mamo-chan...I am nothing..." Usagi said, looking over the edge of a tall cliff on the outskirts of Tokyo. The silence made Usagi cry even more. Xeno floated above her and smiled to himself.  
  
" Sailor Moon...soon you will be dead..." He said and blasted energy down at Usagi. It covere her and she fell to the ground and passed out asleep. " Sleeping energy....Heh heh....This is going to be fun!" He said and disappeared.  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan! We are finally married! I am so happy!" Usagi cried, her long white wedding gown flowing as she walked down the isle with her now husband, Mamoru.  
  
" I Love you, my Usako. So very much." Mamoru said with a smile. Suddenly, people around them screamed in terror. Then a great force grabbed hold of Usagi and pulled her away from Mamoru. " USAKO!!!"  
  
" MAMO-CHAN!!!" Usagi screamed, then was covered by darkness. Mamoru ran ariound trying to look for her. Then a great voice boomed,  
  
" Stay away from Usagi. If you go near her, she will die. A great force is coming, and if you two are together, she will die. You have been warned." It said, and Usagi jolted awake.   
  
" What was that?" She asked herself, and stood up. Suddenly, Xeno appeared by her and smiled.  
  
" Hello, Princess." He said. Usagi turned to him.  
  
" You stay away from me!" She cried. She stepped back, her heels at the very edge of the cliff.  
  
" Oh, fair princess. I'm not going to hurt you....too much. In a moment, it'll all be over." Xeno said. Usagi looked at him angrilly. hen a blast of fire flew past the two, and the senshi appeared.  
  
" We are the Sailor Senshi, and we wont let you harm the innocent!" Sailor Mars said. The others nodded.   
  
" Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury cried and shot her attack at Xeno. Usagi stepped back again from the blast and ,ost her balance.  
  
" AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed as she fell from the cliff.  
  
" Usagi!" The girls cried and ran to the top of the cliff. Usagi lost herself in the fall, her life flashing by her eyes. Then she felt herself being held by strong arms and she looked up to see a masked man looking at her with worried eyes.  
  
" Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." Usagi said and lost consiousness in his arms. Xeno growled in anger.  
  
" Damn you senshi. Well, I shall take my leave. Until next time." he said and vanished. Tuxedo Kamen layed Usagi on the ground and the girls all kneeled by her.  
  
" What happened to her?" Venus asked. Luna walked up to her.  
  
" She was going to kill herself right when Xeno appeared." She explained, making the girls all gasp.  
  
" Why would she do that? She's needed here!" Jupiter said. Mars looked over at Tuxedo Kamen and saw the concern in his eyes. She looked at the other senshi.  
  
" Hey girls, i think we should head back. It's really late." She said, eyeing them all. They all nodded and stood and walked away. Luna and Artemis looked over at Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
" Make sure you get her home safely." Luna said.  
  
" Let's go, Luna." Artemis said and the cats followed the senshi.   
  
Tuxedo Kamen took off his glasses and top hat and watched Usagi. " I'm so sorry, Usako. I didn't know i caused you so much pain....please wake up...." He said. Slowly, Usagi's eyes opened.  
  
" Mamo-chan...?" She whispered. Mamoru nodded and smiled.  
  
" I'm so glad you're alright." he said. Usagi sat up and looked around.  
  
" What happened?" She asked.  
  
" You fell off the cliff. I caught you and brought you up here, but you had lost consiousness." he explained. Usagi nodded and turned her head.  
  
" Well, as you can see, I'm alright. You can run off now." She said in a cold tone. Mamoru looked her, hurt by her words.   
  
" Usagi...I..." usagi turned to him and tilted her head slightly.  
  
" Momo-chan...have you had...a weird dream lately?" She asked. mamoru looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
" Why do you ask that?"  
  
" Well...i just had a strange dream about us getting married...and then i got taken away. And this voice told you to stay away from me otherwise I would die." Usagi said.  
  
" My god..." He said. He turned away.  
  
" Is that why you broke up with me? Because you thought i would die?"  
  
"...Yes. That's why, Usak--Usagi." Mamoru responded.  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan! You do still love me, don't you! Oh I'm so happy!" Usagi exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Mamoru. He froze for a moment then pushed her away and stood up.  
  
" No. We cannot be together. Remember, the dream said you would die." he said. Usagi stood up and looked at him.  
  
" I'd rather die than to be without you! It was just a dream! Please, Mamo-chan! I'm lost without you!" Usagi begged. Mamoru looked into her eyes, and got lost in them. Then, forgetting all about the dream, he took her into his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had. Usagi kissed back, and started to cry.   
  
Moments later, they broke the kiss and Usagi smiled. " Whatever happens, we'll get through it together. I would rather die with you, than to live alone." She said. Mamoru nodded and wipped away her tears with his fingers. " I don't want to leave you. Mamo-chan."  
  
" But you have to go back home."  
  
" Alright, but this weekend I'll spend the whole time with you."  
  
" I'd like that Usako. I'd like that every much." He said and walked Usagi home. Quickly, she kissed him and climbed back up to her room. Slipping into her bed, Usagi smiled with relief. She fell asleep dreaming of what she would do with Mamoru over the weekend. She had the best nights sleep she had had in weeks.The next day, Usagi woke up late, and ran frantically downstairs to get to school. Ikuko smiled as she saw her daughter return to normal. On the way to school, Usagi met up with the other girls and they all chatted on the way to school. Luna smiled, relieved that Usagi was happy again. Slowly during the week, everything grew back to normal.   
  
On Friday night of that week, Usagi told her mom she was going to be at a sleepover with the girls. She quickly packed and ran out the door. She happily ran to Mamoru's apartment complex and walked up the stairs to his apartment. Knocking on the door, she heard soft music playing on his stereo. The door opened and Usagi walked in. " Mamo-chan? Where are you?" She called out as she took off her shoes and slipped into her white bunny slippers. " Mamo-chan?" She repeated, then felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.   
  
" Usako...This weekend I will show you how much you mean to me." Mamoru said in a romantic tone, making Usagi giggle slightly.  
  
" Mamo-chan, just knowing that you don't hate me makes me feel great. You don't need to do more than love me." Usagi replied and turned to face her love. Mamoru smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. Usagi returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his head. They broke the kiss and Mamoru led Usagi into the dining room. He sat her down in a comfy chair and brought in food.   
  
Usagi marveled at all the food Mamoru placed on the table in front of her. All her favorites were there. Steak, sliced baked potatoes, curry, ramen noodles, and for dessert, cherry pie and chocolate ice cream all were set on silver plates and allined in front of Usagi. " Oh Mamo-chan..." She whispered.  
  
" Eat up. You need to gain the lost weight you had." Mamoru replied and sat down across from her. Usagi wanted to pig out on all this delicious food, but didn't want to look bad in front of Mamoru. She slowly ate through the food, commenting on how great it all tasted. Once she was finished, and asked Mamoru to sit next to her. " What is it, Usako?" He asked. Before he could close his mouth, Usagi shoved a spoon full of chocolate ice cream into it. Mamoru swallowed and cut a piece of cherry pie and put it into Usagi's mouth. They continued this until both foods were gone. " Mmmm. That was good." Mamoru said.  
  
" Yes it was. Thank you so much, Mamo-chan." Usagi replied.   
  
" Come, I have another surprise for you." Mamoru said and took Usagi's hand and led her back into the living room. He turned on the stereo and bowed in front of Usagi. " May i have this dance, miss?" He asked. Usagi gasped at the song.  
  
" That's our song fom the Silver Millenium! How did you..?" She asked, baffled. Mamoru winked at her and held his hand out.   
  
" May I?"  
  
" Of course, my prince." Usagi said and took his hand. He then led her into a ballroom dance. The music swept them off their feet and they felt as if they were dancing on air. Usagi stared into Mamoru's eyes, her smile widdening.   
  
" I am so sorry for hurting you, Usako." Mamoru said. " I just feared for your life. I couldn't bare lying to you and saying i didn't love you. And see yourself deteriorate like that hurt me more. I am truely sorry."  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan, Im just happy that you do care." Usagi said and kissed Mamoru as their song ended. Their kiss deepend and Mamoru began to graze his fingers up and down Usagi's arms. Usagi's small hands tugged at Mamoru's shirt and he unbuttoned it, without breaking the kiss. Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck and kissed him a little harder, her hunger for him growing inside of her.   
  
Mamoru broke the kiss and stared at Usagi. " Are you sure? This is your first time....I don't want to hurt you--" Mamoru said but was silenced by Usagi's index finger placed on his lips.   
  
" I am sure, and I want you to be my first and only, Mamo-chan." Usagi said. Mamoru looked at her for a moment and nodded. He took her hand and led her into his bedroom, which was filled with candlelight. Laying her on the bed, Mamoru began to kiss her again as he slowly undressed her. Once her shirt and bra were on the floor, Mamoru gently took one of her creamy peach breasts and lightly sucked on it, causing Usagi to moan. Usagui's hands were in mamoru's hair, her head back. The sensations he was giving her were incredible. After a few moments, Mamoru switched breasts and his hands went down to her pants and unzipped them. " Oh Mamo-chan...that feels so good..." Usagi purred, and layed fully down on his bed. Mamoru let go of her breasts and kissed her lips. Usagi's hands went down to his pants, but he pushed them away.   
  
" I want to prove my love to you, Usako. You just relax." Mamoru said and Usagi nodded. They went back to kissing and Usagi pushed off her jeans. Mamoru then went down and nibbled at her breasts quickly, then licked her stomach. Ever so slowly, he went down to her panties and slowly took them off, revealing her golden mound. Mamoru smiled at Usagi's already wet pussy. Her moans excited him very much, but he had to think about Usagi tonight.   
  
Slowly, and teasingly, he licked around her love box, causing her to moan louder. " Mamo-chan...more...don't tease!" She cried out, and Mamoru laughed. He then took her mound into his mouth and sucked for his worth. Her juices tasted like honey to him, and he wanted more. " MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried out, the pleasure so overwheling to her. Mamoru found her clit and gently nibbled on it. He could tell she would explode any minute. " Mamo-chan...more..please!" Usagi cried out. Giving in to her moans, Mamoru sucked on her clit harder and harder, and felt her lips tighten. " MA...MAMO...CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Usagi screamed, and her orgasm ripped through her. Mamoru kept his mouth over her pussy, drinking in all her love juices.  
  
Usagi's breath slowed as she came down from her climax. Mamoru wipped his mouth and went up to her. " Mamo-chan....that was....amazing..." She said, breathless. Mamoru smiled and kissed her, making her taste herself. After the kiss, Mamoru smiled at his princess. " Before we go any further..." Usagi pulled out the bands that held her hair up, and her long blond hair cascaded down her body. Mamoru's eyes widdened at the sight.   
  
" Usako...you are so beautiful...." Mamoru whispered in awe. Usagi blushed and Mamoru layed her back down. He got off the bed and unzipped his pants. Taking them off revealed a large bulge in his black boxers. Usagi crawled to the edge of the bed and smiled.   
  
" Looks like you have a problem, Mamo-chan." Usagi observed. Mamoru laughed.  
  
" I guess i do." He juested. Usagi placed her fingers in his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his large erection. Usagi's eyes widdened. She never saw a penis so close to her before, and to her it was gorgeous. She took it into her hands, and teh warmth from her touch made it jerk in her palms. " Unh.....Usako..." Mamoru moaned and Usagi began to stroke it.   
  
" Am i doing this right, Mamo-chan?" She asked. Mamoru smiled at her innocence and nodded.   
  
" Oh yes, Odango....perfectly..." he replied. Usagi smiled and stroked him faster, making him moan more and more. Then, out of curiouslity, she took him into her mouth, the heat from her mouth making Mamoru cry out. Slowly, she bobbed her head. Mamoru placed his hands on the back of her head to guide her. " Oh...Usako...yes...more...." he pleaded. Usagi smiled at his reaction and sucked him harder and harder. " Unh....Uhn.....USAKO.....I'm....I'm..." Mamoru said. Before usagi could move, he blasted his seed into her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could, but some dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. Once she milked him dry, she wipped her mouth clean and smiled.  
  
" Delicious. That was better than ice cream!" She excclaimed. Mamoru sat down and laughed.   
  
" Oh, Usako....i love you so much. This next part is going to hurt...." He said. Usagi nodded and layed down.  
  
" I'm prepared." She said. " I trust you, Mamo-chan."  
  
" I love you, Usako." Mamoru said and strattle her, placing his cock in front of her entrance.   
  
" I love you, Mamo-chan." Usagi said, and Mamoru layed on top of her and kissed her as he slowly entered her. Once he reached her barrier, he slammed himself inside, causing Usagi to scream into his mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks and a dribble of blood touched his sheets. Mamoru broke the kiss and looked at her.  
  
" Are you alright, love?? Oh god....i didn't want to hurt you....I'm so sorry....we should stop..." Mamoru said.   
  
" Mamo-chan...calm down. I'm alright. It doesn't hurt that much now. Please....don't stop....i feel complete...." Usagi said. Mamoru looked at her and nodded, and slowly moved out, then went back in. " Ohh.......so goood..........more Mamo-chan....." Usagi cooed. Mamoru soon lost anything that held him back, and started pumping her hard and fast.  
  
" Oh Mamo-chan...please....don't stop....!" Usagi screamed and her second orgasm took her over. Mamoru also lost it and climaxed seconds later. As they both cooled down from their love-making, Mamoru came out of her and layed next to her, pulling her into his arms. With a sight and a smile, Usagi closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms. Mamoru soon followed. This was the first night in weeks, that Mamoru wasn't pestered by the dream.  
  
" What energy those two hold!" Sylfaen said. " I think I will make that girl my bride. The boy can be my slave." he said in a wicked voice. Xeno walked into the room and bowed.   
  
" Master, what do you wish for me to do?" He asked. Sylfaen looked at Xeno.   
  
" You have failed me in the past, Xeno."  
  
" Please Master! Give me another chance!" Xeno cried out. Sylfaen sighed and invisibly grinned.   
  
" Alright then. I wish for you to take the princess alive and bring her here to me. Do to the boy what you wish." He ordered, and Xeno nodded.   
  
The next day, Usagi woke up to the sounds of cooking in Mamoru's kitchen. She turned in his bed and noticed he wasn't there. " Mamo-chan?" She called out. She sat up on the bed, covering herself with the blankets. Mamoru walked in wearing his boxers, and he wascarrying a tray of food for his love.  
  
" Good morning, sleepyhead. Did you have a good sleep?"  
  
" Oh yes. The best I've had in weeks. Thanks." Usagi replied as Mamoru layed the tray of food on her lap. He sat down next to her and smiled. " Thank you...for last night..." Usagi said, blushing. Mamoru kissed her on the cheek and ran a hand through her hair.   
  
" No. Thank you, love." He replied, and Usagi started to eat. She soon finished and she kissed Mamoru.   
  
" I'm going to get a shower, alright?" Usagi asked.  
  
" Of course. I'll clean up here." Mamoru replied and picked up her tray and walked into the kitchen. Usagi got out of the bed nude, and she giggled at herself and hurried into his bathroom. Turning on the warm water, Usagi stepped into the shower and closed her eyes to enjoy the warm water running down her body. She washed her hair and her body and got out a couple minutes later. Covering herself with a towel, she quietly walked into the kitchen and smiled as she saw Mamoru washing dishes. She walked up behind him and quickly covered his eyes.   
  
" BOO!!" She cried out, making Mamoru jump. He turned around and saw her laughing up a storm. " You should've seen your face!" She exclaimed.  
  
" Usako! I almost broke that dish!" He said in laughter, and hugged Usagi. " Hey, go get dressed. We're going out." Mamoru said. Usagi nodded and walked into his bedroom and put on a light green sundress. Mamoru walked in as she was doing her hair and he put on his jeans and a black t-shirt. He put on his green jacket and grabbed his sunglasses and car keys. Usagi finished her hair and got her purse.   
  
" Where are we going, Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned.   
  
" It's a surprise." He replied and took Usagi out to his car. They drove off and Usagi smiled at how nice the day was. They soon arrived at the central park, and Usagi saw balloons and streamers all around. Mamoru parked the car and let Usagi out. He led her to the middle of the park.  
  
" What's going on?" Usagi asked.  
  
" SURPRISE!!!" All the girls cried out as they ran from behind some trees. Usagi's face lit up as she saw all her friends.   
  
" Guys?"   
  
" Usagi-chan! This is a ' We're happy to see you happy' party!" Minako said.   
  
" Yeah. Mamoru-san called each of us and wanted to surprise you, so we thought of this party!" Ami exclaimed. Naru, Usagi's friend from school, walked up to her and handed her a present.  
  
" Here, Usagi! It's a necklace from Mom's shop. Mamoru bought it, and i put in a free pair of earrings!" She said. Usagi looked at Mamoru and opened the little box. A silver chain sparkled in the light, and there was a pendent hanging from it. Usagi opened it, and there was a picture of her and all her friends from the year before, and a picture of her and Mamoru.   
  
" Oh...guys...." Usagi said, her eyes getting watery.  
  
" Oh don't start to cry Odango Atama!" Rei said, rolling her eyes. The other girls laughed and they took Usagi to a table. Makoto turned on the boombox on the table and everyone started to dance. Suddenly, there was a large boom in the sky and Xeno appeared.   
  
" Aww. You had a party and you didn't invite me?" Xeno said as he landed on the ground.  
  
" Who's that?" Naru asked. Mamoru looked at Usagi and grabbed Naru.  
  
" Naru, i think you should go home now. He's just a friend of ours who wants to cause some trouble." Mamoru explained.  
  
" Oh...O..okay..Call me, Usagi." Naru called out and ran home. Mamoru turned back to Xeno.  
  
" WHat do you want?" He asked.  
  
" Get out of here, Xeno!" Rei cried out.   
  
" Oh, but i have a mission. You see, I need to take the princess to Sylfaen. He is quite taken with her." Xeno said.  
  
" We won't let you take our princess!" Minako cried out. Then all the girls transformed into senshi and Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.   
  
" Then i guess we'll have to fight for it." Xeno said and blasted energy at them.  
  
" Fire Soul!" Mars cried out and sent fire through Xeno's attack.   
  
" Jupiter Wide Pressure!" Jupiter said and sent a blast of lightning at Xeno. He blocked it and sent out black energy at each senshi. He then froze Usagi at her spot. Tuxedo Kamen took out his cane and spun it at Xeno. Xeno touched the cane and it disapepared. He then kicked Tuxedo Kamen in the stomach and slammed his elbow into Kamen's head. Sailor Moon tried to move, but her feet refused to listen.   
  
" Ah, fair princess. Time to fly!" He said and made Sailor Moon float into the air. Together, they vanished.   
  
" USAKO!!!"  
  
" USAGI!!" The senshi cried out as they freed themselves from the energy. Luna and Artemis looked at the senshi.  
  
" We need to devise a plan to get her back." Artemis said. Tuxedo Kamen slammed his fists into the ground in anger.   
  
" Damnit....i lost her again..." He said to himself. The other senshi looked at Artemis and nodded.   
  
" Yeah. We gotta get her back somehow. Hey Ami, do you think you could track her with your computer?" Venus asked.   
  
" I'm not sure, but i can try." Mercury said and pressed a button on her ear, making a small lense appear over her left eye. " She's high above us....I can see a small castle in our atmosphere." she said.  
  
" A small castle? Strange." Jupiter said.  
  
" Let's go!" Venus said.  
  
" Hold on, we need an actual plan." Mars said. " Let's think of something first."  
  
" Let me go! Ack!" Sailor Moon cried out, struggling to get away from Xeno's grasp. Xeno just laughed and threw Sailor Moon on a cold floor. She looked up to see a shadow siting on a black throne. It stood up, the silver cape following his movements.   
  
" Ah, Sailor Moon. I am Sylfaen, the shadow king. I see that Xeno has fullfilled my wish. I am so glad that you are here."  
  
" What do want from me? I didn't do anything to you!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, standing up. Sylfaen walked up to her, and his turned into a more human form. Silver peircing eyes stared at her, slick black hair running down his back.   
  
" You have taken my heart, I'm afriad. Now, you will be my shadow bride, and rule the universe along my side." Sylfaen said, and snaped his fingers, making a silver shimmering gown appeared on Sailor Moon. A golden tiara appeared on her head, and her hair was down. Usagi looked at Sylfaen angrilly, her fists tightly clenched at her sides.  
  
" I will never be your bride. I love one person only. I will never love you!" She screamed at him. Sylfaen grew angry at her answer and stepped back.  
  
" I see. Well, I'll make you love me!" He cried and formed chains on Usagi's hands and legs. Then four tall walls sprang up from the floor and a top covered Usagi. A small window appeared in front of Usagis eyes and Sylfaen walked up to it. " You will be locked in this room until you love me!" he said, and walked back to his throne.  
  
" Let me out you bastard!!! My friends will come for me! Then you'll pay for this!!!" Usagi screamed. Sylfaen only laughed and started to sip more of his wine.  
  
" Alright, is everybody ready?" Luna asked. The girls all nodded, holding each others hands. Tuxedo Kamen stood inside the circle and nodded.   
  
" Good. Now say 'senshi planet power'. It will send you to where Sailor Moon is." Artemis explained.  
  
" Good luck." Luna said.  
  
" Hai!" All the girls said and closed their eyes. They all started to glow, and Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes. " SENSHI PLANET POWER!!!" They all yelled, and they shot up into the sky. They landed inside a dark room of the castle.  
  
" We made it!" Venus cried out.  
  
" Shh! We don't know who or what is in here." Jupiter pointed out.   
  
" Oops. Gomen Nasai." Venus said. Tuxedo looked around.  
  
" She's near. I can feel her." He said. He saw a door. " This way!" He cried and ran out, the girls following close behind. Within moments, they were in the throne room with Sylfaen and Usagi. " Usako!" Tuxedo Kamen cried. Usagi heard his voice and looked out the tiny window.  
  
" Mamo-chan!!" She yelled. Just as the others were about to go to her, a great black wall appeared around her small cell.   
  
" Aww, i am sorry, girls. It is not kind to see the bride before the wedding." Sylfaen said as he stood up.  
  
" Wedding?!" They all exclaimed.  
  
" Why of course. Serenity and I are to be married." Sylfaen said as he walked through the wall and smiled into Usagi's window.   
  
" NEVER!" Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
" I'll never marry you!" Usagi cried. Sylfaen turned and looked at the senshi.   
  
" You poor humans. Don't worry, i will end your lives quickly." He said and blasted black energy at them all. They all screamed and landed on the floor, passed out. Tuxedo dodged the energy and fell to the ground. Sylfaen laughed.  
  
" NO!!!" Usagi cried out. Tears fell from her eyes, and they started to glow. She then suddenly screamed, and pink energy blasted through her cell, disintagrating it. Suddenly, her, Tuxedo Kamen, and the senshi all disappeared.  
  
They all reappeared in a crystallion castle. They all looked around, all of them feeling like they know this place somehow. Then, a tall man in purple walked through a door and looked at them. " Welcome. I have expected you all." He said.  
  
" Who are you and where are we?!" Jupiter asked. Usagi looked at him and her jaw dropped.  
  
" Mamo-chan?" She asked, and looked at him, Tuxedo Kamen, and back at him. The girls all gasped and did the same. " But how?"  
  
" I haven't introduced myself. I am Neo-King Endymion, also known as Mamoru Chiba, or Mamo-chan, as my wife calls me." He said.  
  
" Wife? Wha?" Usagi questioned.  
  
" Neo-king Endymion?" Tuxedo Kamen said.  
  
" Yes. I am you in the future, Mamoru. You are all in 30th century Tokyo."  
  
" We're in the future?!" Everyone exclaimed in confusion.  
  
" Why are we here?" Mercury asked.  
  
" My wife and I started this castle a few months after we were married, one thousand years ago. Together we ruled Earth. A few months ago, a shadow appeared and wanted the planet's energy. We refused it, and he destroyed most of my kingdom. In the process, he froze my wife, leaving her not living, nor dead. Few survied his attack, Me included. My daughter, Chibi-Usa is the only other survivor, outside of the senshi." Endymion explained. Everyone looked at him in shock. " I undertsnad you must have quiestions. Follow me into my office, please." he said and walked into a small room. The girls looked at each other and followed. Tuxedo Kamen followed as well. Inside the office, layed a long crystal table, where a woman lay inside a crystal case. They all walked to it and gasped in shock.  
  
" That's me!" Usagi cried.  
  
" Yes. That is Neo-Queen Serenity, my wife, and mother to Chibi-Usa. She is you in the future, Usagi." Endymion said. Tuxedo Kamen and Usagi looked at each other and at the Neo King, both blusing furiously.  
  
" WE HAVE A KID?!" They exclaimed.   
  
" Yes. She is 900 years old. We had her soon after we were married."   
  
" 900?!" The senshi exclaimed.  
  
" Yes," Endymion said, and raised a hand, making a screen appear above them. On it, was a picture of A small girl with pink hair, in buns like Usagi's. She was holding Neo-King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity's hands, her smile wide. " Once Usagi claimed the throne, her silver crystal spread it's power throughout thye entire planet, giving everyone a longer life span. Chibi-Usa is equivelent to a 6 year old in your time." He explained.   
  
" She has your eyes!" Usagi said.  
  
" And your hair." Kamen said.   
  
" Why did you bring us here?" Sailor Mars asked. The picture changed to a picture of all the senshi holding hands around a tall crystal, their energy shooting up from their bodys, powering the crystal.  
  
" The senshi cannot hold out much longer against Sylfaen's energy."  
  
" Senshi?! That's us?!" Venus cried.  
  
" Yes. Sylfaen has tried to capure my wife with his energy, but he disppeared into your time to capture her there." Endymion said. " His energy is still trying to penetrate the castle, but the senshi are using their power to block it. You need to defeat him in your time. If you do, everything he has done here will be undone."  
  
" Wow." Venus said.  
  
" Was it you who sent Usako and i that dream?" Kamen asked.  
  
" Yes. It was a test to see how powerful your love for one another was. That bond will be important in this battle."  
  
" I see." Usagi said.  
  
" Use your power of love and friendship to stop Sylfaen. I believe in you." Endymion said and snapped his fingers.  
  
They all woke up, noticing that they were back in their own time. Usagi was free of her chains. " What was that?!" Sylfaen cried out in anger. Usagi took out her broach.  
  
" Time for your demise!" Usagi cried. " MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" She screamed, and silver bands covered her. Instead of her senshi uniform appearing, a long white dress appeared on her body. White angelic wings sprouted from her back, and a golden tiara appeared on her head. She opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
" Usagi?" The girls said.  
  
" I am Neo-Queen Serenity. Everyone, lend me your power!" Serenity cried and raised her crystal. Tuexdo Kamen glowed and transformed into Prince Endymion and stood next to Serenity.   
  
" MARS POWER!"  
  
" MERCURY POWER!"  
  
" VENUS POWER!"  
  
" JUPITER POWER!!" The senshi all screamed, their energy flowing into the silver crystal.  
  
" MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Neo Queen Serenity screamed, and multi colored energy shot from the crystakl into Sylfaen's body.  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sylfaen screamed as he disintagrated. Xeno screamed as he too, disintagrated. Serenity fell to the ground and detransformed into Usagi.  
  
" Oh no!" Endymion cfied and heldher in his arms. He transformed back into Mamoru and held Usagi in his arms. She wasn't breathing. The senshi all knelt by her.   
  
" She used her crystal...all her energy..." Mercury said. Mamoru shook his head and looked at his love.  
  
" No....you can't be dead...we have a future..." he said. Slowly, he kissed her cold lips, and her body started to glow. Her eyes opened and she kissed him back. Everyone cheered.  
  
" You're alive!" Mars said.  
  
" But how??" Venus asked.  
  
" I....I felt a strange energy fill me.....from a distance place..." Usagi replied. Mamoru smiled. Thank you, future self. He thought and held Usagi in his arms as everyone returned to Earth.  
  
" Mamo-chan..." Neo-Queen Serenity said as she wrapped her arms around her lovng husband. " What is the matter?"  
  
" Nothing dear. I'm fine." He replied, looking out into space. I am starting to forget what has happened. Usako doesn't remember anything. I seem to be the only one who remembers. He thought and heard a little voice cry for him. He looked down and saw his daughter smile at him.  
  
" Hi, daddy! Will you pick me up?" Chibi-Usa asked, holding her hands up. Endymion smiled and picked up his little girl. Neo-Queen Serenity smiled at the two and stood next to them, leaning her head on her king's shoulder. Chibi-Usa kissed her father on the cheek and giggled. Neo King Endymion smiled and looked up to the stars.  
  
Thank you, Sailor Moon. Thank you all for saving my future, and yours as well. Endymion thought right before all memory of what had happened faded from his mind.  
  
The End 


End file.
